If Dragons Played Baseball
Hello! It's Starwatcher, attempting humor! This'll be a wreck! (and now it's Starwatcher like way later, face-palming (er, face-taloning) at my idea of content) So the Wings of Fire characters want to play baseball. Except one thing's missing: How exactly do you play baseball? The Teams NightWings: The Ravens RainWings: The Raspberries SeaWings: The Sharks MudWings: The Mosquitoes IceWings: The Seals SandWings: The Cacti SkyWings: The Eagles Hybrids: The Hybrids Announcer: Starwatcher herself! (Let me know who you want to see playing who!) Game #1- Raspberries vs. Sharks Starwatcher: Hello everyone, are we ready for the big game? Audience: //weak cheering// Starwatcher: Great! Now will our players please step up? Kinkajou: //grabs bat upside down// I'm SO gonna beat you! Tsunami: //takes position as catcher and rolls eyes// Sure, whatever you say. Kinkajou: Really? Well in that case, I'd like a soda pop, some chips, a mango...... Anemone: //gets ready to pitch// Starwatcher: Let the game begin! Anemone: //throws coconut// Kinkajou: //Misses// Awww, Anemone OBVIOUSLY did that on purpose, I mean, it's just her style, and- Tsunami: AAAAAAHHHHH! THREE MOONS! OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Starwatcher: Well, folks, we are taking a short break to heal Tsunami's face. Lesson learned: COCONUTS ARE HARD. Kinkajou: AND SO IS TSUNAMI'S HEAD. Riptide: //rushes in and loads Tsunami on a stretcher// Don't worry my love! You will not die on me! Tsunami: You will PAY Anemone! Starwatcher: Hey, yeah, why did you throw a coconut, Anemone? Anemone: //shrugs// There were no more balls. Jambu ate them all. Kinkajou: //groans// I TOLD him, he wasn't supposed to eat the baseballs, he was supposed to eat the other team's bats! What's the point of sabotage if...... //realizes she's on television// //slowly backs away// Um, I think I left my oven on... //leaves the stadium// Starwatcher: Well, anyways, next up at bat is Tamarin! Tamarin: //Grabs bat and steps up// Anemone: //Twirling imaginary hair around talon// Hiiii, Tamarin! Tamarin: //faces Shark// Hi Anemone. Shark: Hmmmph Starwatcher: Uhhhhhhh anyways, Tamarin at bat, aaaaaand STRIKE ONE! Tamarin: //misses three times// Anemone: It's not fair that she should be out, she's blind! Starwatcher: Sorry, rules are rules! Anemone: NO! I won't play otherwise! Starwatcher: I'm sorry, Anemone, but- Anemone: Then you leave me no choice. //In big, booming voice// I ENCHANT YOU TO OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND Starwatcher: Yes Anemone. Turtle: Anemone, please! Anemone: //snorts// Not this again. Starwatcher: //snorts// Not this again Anemone: Hey, shut up. Queen Coral: Language, missy! Starwatcher: //shuts up// Anemone: Sooooo now what? Turtle: //shrugs// You're the one in charge of the announcer. Anemone: Good point. Starwatcher, finish the game. Then get me some soda in a teacup, I am parched. Starwatcher: //in robotic voice// Alright folks. That will about wrap it up. Thank you for coming to our big game. Make sure to like, comment and subscribe. Turtle is the best dragon ever. //blinks// Whoa, what happened? Anemone: Wait, she's no longer in my command! Who could have done..... TURTLE!!!!!!!! End of Game #'1' Game #2- Ravens vs. Seals Starwatcher: Hello, every dragon, and welcome to the Phyrria Stadium! Thank you all for coming! Qibli (from audience): We didn't come, you dragged us here against our will. Starwatcher: That's beside the point. Today we have the Ravens... Audience: WHOOHOOOO GO RAVENS YEAH WHOHO YAY WHOOOOOO!! Starwatcher: and the Seals! Audience: //grumbles// Starwatcher: We have Winter at bat, Moon as catcher, and Peacemaker as pitcher! Winter: //sweeps imaginary hair out of eyes// Hello Moonwatcher. Moon: Um, Winter, we're start- Winter: Shhhh. Let love speak for itself. You know you like me better than Qibli. Moon: Winter, we're start- Winter: I love you, Moo- Moon: DUCK! Thrush (from audience): FOR THE LAST TIME, DUCK IS MY FATHER'S NAME, NOT MINE Winter: Nothing happened Moon: Really? Because a baseball just hit you in the head Qibli (from audience): Ha! His skull is as thick as it looks! Winter: Can we finish this please? Starwatcher: Alright, strike one! Peacemaker's getting ready, and here comes the pitch! Winter: //hits ball so hard the bat breaks// Whoops... Starwatcher: //follows ball with eyes// Whoah, whoah, aaaaand..... Feirceclaws: HA! I GOT IT! TAKE THAT, ICEWINGS! Starwatcher: It looks like Winter's ball has been caught! One out! Hailstorm: //steps up to home// I'll never make that mistake. Watch me shame you, worthless brother. Winter: Man, he's been obnoxious lately Qibli(fa): Wow, look who's talking Winter: Oh, you shut up Tundra: Language, mister! Starwatcher: Now, for our halftime show! Peacemaker: Hailstorm Hailstorm Hailstorm Pies! Audience: //cheers// Starwatcher: Thank you for coming to our halftime show Qibli(fa): Why so short? Starwatcher: //shrugs// Budget cuts. And besides, why are you interrupting me again? Qibli(fa): This game is going nowhere Starwatcher: Agreed Audience: //cheers// Starwatcher: What'd I miss? Thomas Jefferson: Hey, that's my line! Qibli: Hailstorm and Lynx both got out, and Mightyclaws just scored a home run. Starwatcher: Oh. Cool. Qibli: Yup. Starwatcher: I'm going to end this here. Qibli: Why? Starwatcher: I told you. Budget cuts. Qibli: Ah. Starwatcher: Thank you for joining! Congratulations to the Ravens! End of Game #2 Game #3- Mosquitoes vs. Eagles Starwatcher: Hello there, dragons and dragonets! Welcome back to to the Pyrrhia Stadium! It's been a while, but we're picking up where we left off! Audience: //cricket noises// Starwatcher: Great! It's time we introduce our teams- please welcome, //drumrolls on microphone// The Mosquitoes! //Clay runs in, followed by Cattail and all his siblings// //But not Crane// //Crane is dead// Audience: //cheering// Starwatcher: And the opposing team, the Eagles! Audience and Mosquitoes: //Confused murmuring// Clay: Um, wasn't it supposed to be the Cacti? Starwatcher: //blinks// //takes out planner// Starwatcher: oh. yes. Starwatcher: Never mind that. Please welcome the Eagles! (WIP) {Hey! I'm accepting hybrid OCs for the next game! As soon as I get four I'll make the next one!} Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)